What's a girl to do?
by allychristine
Summary: Hermione kisses Ron. Later on that day Harry kisses Hermione. She likes them both. Who will she choose?
1. New Years

One minute left till the New Year. She prepares herself for what she is about to do. Hermione takes a deep breath and grabs Ron's hand. He gives her a weird look for a second but continues on with the countdown. Harry and Ginny sitting by the fire are screaming it loud and clear along with everyone else in the room; Everyone but Hermione. As the ten second mark reaches she brushes her hair out of her face and at five seconds she turns to face Ron. At one she whispered "I have always loved you" and kissed Ron. "Whaaa?" Ron mumbled in the middle of cheers. But before she could hear it, Hermione had fled to the girl's dormitory.

She excitedly jumped into bed and just laid there in awe. She actually did it. "Maybe this year won't be so bad" she said aloud and closed her eyes and drifted off. Three hours later Ginny came hopping up stairs and she burst into the room. "Hermione!" "Wake up!" "Will you quit your bickering? I'm awake!" Hermione spat. "What in the bloody hell is your problem? It's three in the morning." "I know. I wanted to ask you why you left right after the ball had dropped." Ginny said with an upset and insulted look. "I did something stupid that's why. I kissed Ron. He is going to hate me now." "I am sure he will be fine, knowing Ron." Ginny said yawning. "He might but who's to say he won't be?" "Go back to bed and you will see in the morning" said Ginny as she yawned and made her way to bed.

Hermione woke at dawn to see everyone sound asleep in their beds. She walked to the end of her bed and grabbed clothes out of her trunk. A shower after last night and a rough early morning wake up seemed like the best idea at the time. After getting out of the shower, she slowly and quietly made her way down the stairs to the common room with a book and a blanket under each arm. For an hour or two she planned on catching up on her reading and then heading off to the Great Hall.

The common room was littered with garbage. The couches and chairs were covered in confetti and the fire was nearly dead. After brushing off the nearest couch, Hermione slipped into a corner and snuggled into her book and started to read. The morning noises and all the snoring coming from the dormitories kept her company and were nearly hypnotic. Within ten minutes she was sound asleep where she sat.

Nearly an hour later she stirred from a noise coming from the stairs. She turned to see who or what it was. Even though the room was brightly lit from the rising sun, she couldn't see who it was. "Who's there?" She gasped in between yawns. No one answered. She didn't care. She just stretched out and closed her eyes again. Who ever it was tried to be really quiet, but over all made more noise in the attempt.

Deep breathing could be heard over the loud noises being made under their shoes. Hermione couldn't pinpoint who it was. Slowly, Harry made himself present before the fire. Harry was tending the fire and wasn't aware that anyone was down in the common room as early as he was. "You're up early." Hermione mumbled. "Whoa! I didn't realize anyone else was either." Harry said in a startled tone. Hermione quietly chuckled under her breath.

For sometime Harry fiddled with the fire and stared blankly at Hermione. Being Ron's best friend and seeing him just stare worried her greatly. She coughed lightly and brought Harry out of his trance. He poked at the fire one last time and shuffled over to the chair opposite of Hermione not saying a word or sound. He seemed depressed for reasons unknown to her. For a while all Harry did was sit and twirl his thumbs. Harry finally broke the silence.

"So, you kissed Ron last night?" Hermione couldn't find the words to say. She really liked Harry too. Ginny liked him so she decided to stay away. She was afraid to say anything in fear of screwing up her chances if all else failed with Ron. "I did. I really don't even know what to think of it right now. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Harry just sat staring at his shoes. "He went looking for you and couldn't find you. I asked Ginny to go look but she wouldn't get off me."

Hermione felt extremely guilty. But happy that she went to sleep so she could have this time with Harry. "Oh. I wasn't aware. I thought he'd hate me after that so I ran." Hermione was tongue tied and didn't know what else to say


	2. Remember, I'll always be waiting

Harry just sat there for a while and exchanged blank looks with Hermione. He picked at a loose string on the arm of the chair. Hermione raised her book and pretended to read. In truth she was crying. She was torn between Ron and Harry and she really didn't know what to do this time. Who would of thought that she; the one with the answers for everything, was completely dumbfounded with her situation.

She felt completely miserable for kissing Ron and not taking into consideration that Harry was there too. But how was she to know that Harry would get upset over it? She didn't think that either of them liked her. Yet here she is; alone with Harry, crying behind a book and knowing that he wants to cry too.

"Harry, I am at a loss for words. There is so much going through my mind right now. I wish I could have even the slightest bit of courage to tell you what is going on inside this head of mine." "I wish that you wouldn't be so afraid to tell these things. I can't say anything because I too have the same problem. You'd think the Gryffindor in me would show through" Harry sat back and sighed. "One of us has to come clean. So I think I'll take the liberty in doing so."

Hermione sighed. Her heart started racing and she felt somewhat dizzy also. "I really, really, really like you. The problem is I like Ron too. Because Ginny is my best friend and she is damn near obsessed with you I never said anything. She wouldn't yell at me if I liked Ron so I went for him. All this confusion is because of my loyalty as a friend to Ginny." Hermione sat back and shut her eyes. A tear streamed down her face and she quietly wept.

Harry got up and started for the couch where Hermione was crying. He sat down next to her and gathered her up in his arms and pressed her to his chest. "Hermione, don't you worry okay. I like you too. That's why I am angered towards Ginny. I like her best friend. She just won't listen. There's nothing you can do and there is no decision that you could make that would make me hate you. I understand truly. It's your choice. I will completely understand no matter what decision you make. You're a great friend and the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I love you Hermione and if you go for Ron, just remember that I will always be here and I'll be waiting for you."

At that Harry lifted Hermione's chin and looked into her red and swollen eyes and wiped a tear that was hanging from her nose with his sleeve. He was a little hesitant at first but he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione shuddered and sniffled but she was smiling. Harry smiled back and grabbed her hand and they just sat there. Hermione looked back and kissed him again and leaned in for a hug. Together they just sat there and listened to the fire hiss and the birds chirp as the sun rose and made itself known through the windows of the common room.

Harry and Hermione fell asleep on the couch intertwined in Hermione's blanket. Harry was the first to stir an hour later. Hermione was still fast asleep and clinging to Harry. He was very worried of someone waking and finding him with Hermione. He could care less if anyone but Ron or Ginny were to see them. Why must Weasleys be so jealous? Harry thought to himself. Suddenly a noise sounded from the dormitory stairs.

Harry gently tried to remove Hermione's hand from his without waking her before whoever it was made there way into the common room. He wasn't fast enough. Ron appeared from behind the couch and saw them sitting on the couch. "How could you Harry! You knew everything and you went and did this. You're my best mate alright!" Ron yelled and stormed out of the room picking up confetti under his feet as he went and meanwhile waking Hermione in the process.


	3. How Can You Love And Hate Breakfast?

Harry just sat there as Hermione stirred from all the commotion. "What was all that for?" Hermione grumbled half asleep. "We must have fallen asleep and Ron saw us here together. He just stormed out of the common room" "That's just great. I bet he will go to Ginny first. I will never hear the end of this." Harry tried to stand up and the blanket got stuck around his leg pulling the book and blanket to the floor. "Breakfast is going to be interesting this morning." Harry noted as he was stretching. "I'd rather starve to death then face them but I will have to eventually right?" She stretched across the couch and covered her face with her hands. "There's no reason to get all stressed over it. You really have the power here." "I'm going to the Great Hall to face them. If I don't do it now, I never will." Hermione sat up, slipped into her shoes and stood up and headed towards the stairs. "Wait!" Harry yelled to Hermione as she turned her back towards him. "One more time. I may never get to do this again." He walked towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione froze for a moment and continued on her way.

Harry stood there alone in the common room. It felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. It felt nice to have one of his deepest secrets finally revealed but he forgot about what was going to happen when Ginny found out everything. He sat down again and just gazed out the window in hopes of waking up from what he thought to be the world's worst dream. Within minutes there was a scuff of slippers from the girls dormitory stair way. It had to be Ginny because that would just make the situation better he thought. Sure enough the scuffs turned to crunches as she made her way across the threshold and into the common room. She slowly made her way to the couch and startled Harry when she combed her hand through his hair. "What was that for? You scared the crap out of me!" "Well, good morning and happy new year to you too Mr. Grump." Ginny replied with an offended tone as she sat in the spot closest to Harry. "Please don't sit so close to me right now. You will find out soon enough but please understand that I needed to get it off my chest." Harry mumbled and walked away. "Don't be silly Harry. Get something to eat. I think last night is having an effect on you." I wish that were the case Harry thought as he made his way to the Great Hall.

Harry entered the Great Hall and looked for Hermione. He spotted Ron but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He made his way through the laughing Slytherins and sat across from Ron who scowled at Harry the second he got there. "It's not what it looked like Ron. I swear." "What was it then Harry? She needed a hand to hold as she slept? You out of all people should have known my feelings for her. How could you have been so selfish?" Ron's ears and face were red with anger. "I didn't intend things to go as they did. It all started with us talking about her feelings for you and they ended the same way. You knew that I liked her too. I told her that I was no match compared to you and that she should pick you. You and Hermione were right. I have Ginny after all." Harry sat back and poured a glass of pumpkin juice with a feeling of guilt creeping over him. "How am I to believe you? I want to but I just have this feeling that I shouldn't. Hermione just left and she didn't have anything to say. It seems a little strange coming from her since she's usually the first to talk." "I know. I don't know why she didn't say anything. She left the common room in hopes of talking to you. I don't know what made her choke." "One thing is obvious. We need to find her before she tells Ginny. Adding another person to the mix will make it worse won't it?" Ron said as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth as he stood up. "Yes we do. Where could she be?" Simultaneously they concluded "the library."

Harry gulped down the rest of his juice and shuffled out of his seat walking fast and trying to catch up with Ron who was already half way to the exit. "What did you do now Potter?" "What's it matter to you Malfoy?" Harry grumbled back still trying to get out of the cramped hall. Harry wasn't around to hear him choke on his biscuit in surprise. He made it to the door as Ron was opening it and they both filed out as Ron took the lead. "I'm guessing you're coming with me then?" Ron said sarcastically hoping Harry would stop in his tracks and abandon his following. "I thought that was the plan. But as I have noticed it wasn't. I will leave as soon as we get near the tower if that will help things even the slightest bit." "Actually I was hoping you would check out the abandoned girls bathroom. She may be there also. I guess it's a race to find her." "I guess I will be heading back the other direction then. I'll talk with you later then." Harry slumped off in the direction he came and Ron continued towards the stair case in pursuit of Hermione until Harry slipped out of sight. He walked the enchanted stairs till he came to the door marked Library and he quietly slipped in. Sure enough she was sitting at the back table behind a massive wall of books. Leave it to her to think of homework on new years he thought.


	4. Why Friends, Family and Dating Don't Mix

Ron sat down in the chair facing the wall of books that divided the table in two. "Hermione?" Ron coughed. "What do you want Ron? I am studying. Why do you want to talk to me anyways? Haven't I caused enough problems?" She huffed over the sound of rustling parchment. "I know you're studying. I'm just torn and confused. I don't even know where to begin. I've liked you forever. Harry knows, Ginny knows, my whole family knows. When you kissed me last night, I was stunned. I couldn't even move but I blinked and you were gone. I feel as if I never really got my chance." Ron leaned back in his chair and fiddled with a stray hair that made its way over his left eye. "This is my fault. How could I've been so stupid?" Hermione yelled and started crying. "I led Harry on, I made it perfectly clear that I liked you in front of the whole house and now I have Harry waiting on me to make a decision." The freshly written potions essay was blotched and wet from the tears that were now flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say. I can't make you choose between me and my best friend." "I know Ron. I never asked you to. Have you spoken to Ginny?" "No. I haven't seen her since last night when she went to go look for you." "Oh" Hermione replied. "She came in at three and woke me up. When did you send her to look for me?" "Right after you kissed me. You're sure it was three?" "Three seventeen to be exact." Hermione sniffled loudly and began picking up the books and papers scattered amongst the table. "She must have gone looking for Harry before hand. No wonder I never got word of where you were." Ron chuckled quietly. "Yeah. I guess so. We need to talk to her before I do anything." Hermione said with an urgent tone. "I think so. This is just so odd. I never saw any of this coming. You don't think she will blame him for cheating on her do you?" Ron said making a dumbfounded face that made Hermione laugh. "Who knows? When she forces a snog out of him every chance she can. It leaves room for her to think of it as that." "My sister's a nut case isn't she? I hope she doesn't take it wrong" "Only time will tell right?" Hermione asked as she stood up and walked the books over to the shelf behind her.

Ron stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited for Hermione to gather her things so that they could find Ginny. "You ready?" Hermione asked and she swung her bag over her shoulder and continued to the door. Ron didn't reply he just followed. "I have to stop by the dormitory to drop off these books. Do you want to come along or are you going to continue the search else where?" Hermione belted because she was already two flights ahead of Ron. "I'll make it there eventually. I just don't have the energy to run. You have to think, you missed out on the after party." "Fine then." Hermione turned around and continued running up the stairs. He stood there for a moment and watched her disappear into the portrait of the Fat Lady. Two minutes later he made his way to the portrait "Password?" "Frog tongue. Now let me in." "I'm sorry. That's not it. You need to remember the password if you want a place to sleep." "Having trouble Ron?" Harry asked looking as drained as Ron. "I never intended on spending my new years this way. I just want this to end so I can sleep." "I hear you there my friend. Pig Tongue" "Correct." The fat lady replied and the painting swung open revealing the door behind it.

The common room was nearly empty other then Ginny who was sitting in the corner by a window. She didn't seem to notice Ron or Harry standing right in front of her. "Ginny?" Harry said glumly. "Have you seen Hermione?" "Why would I care? Am I not good enough anymore Harry? Is all the attention I shower you in daily not good enough?" Ginny stared at Ron who was as red as she was. "Ginny, you aren't even with him. There is no reason for you to scorn anyone, not even Hermione. So will you just tell us if she's upstairs?" "Shut up Ron! She messed up things for you too if I remember correctly. All that commotion she made about kissing you meant diddly considering not even four hours later she was snuggling up to Harry." Ron sat down on the floor and rested his head on his hands. "What does it matter to you? I was never actually with you. I never said I didn't like you either. I am as confused as Hermione. I kissed her. I grabbed her hand and I fell asleep next to her. I don't know what you want me to do, but right now we need to talk to Hermione so we can sort this all out." Harry concluded out of breath. "She's upstairs. I'll go get her. I want this over." Ginny got up, and headed towards the girls dormitory. Ron looked up and waited for the door upstairs to open and close. "Now I remember why friends, family and dating don't mix."


	5. You're Beautiful And Mysterious

"Ron. I'm sorry about all the trouble I have caused today." Harry said in a saddened tone. "Believe me Harry, I don't think you did anything wrong. Now that I think about it, I acted like an ass this morning. I was just in shock. So if anything, I should be saying sorry because I would have done the same thing if I were in your situation." Ron began picking at the same string on the arm of the chair. "Really? I thought you were going to hate me. I like Ginny a lot but then again I have the same feelings for Hermione too. I never told you because I knew your feelings. I did what I did in hopes that Hermione would reject me, so I could be true to Ginny." "I don't even know what to think anymore. I guess this all is on Hermione. What she decides seals our fate no matter what." "That's true. Where is Ginny and Hermione? They have been up there for five minutes now." Harry huffed and stood up to stretch. A faint excited scream came from upstairs. Seconds later the door opened and the two girls came running down the stairs.

Ginny sat down next to Ron and Hermione sat in a chair away from the others. "What took you two so long?" Ron asked Ginny. "We had some mending to do if that's alright." Hermione sat in her chair and just watched them all talk. She knew they were waiting on her statement. "Ginny, I am sorry about all the trouble I have caused today. I had a small crush on Hermione. I didn't want that to get in the way of us. I don't know what was going through my mind this morning." "I don't know what you were thinking either." Ron added. "I am sorry Ron. I lost my head. I was just curious. You said her kiss was amazing. I guess I wanted to find out for myself. I am completely aware that I'm a jerk."

Hermione blushed when she heard what Ron had said about her. "Ron?" "Yes Hermione?" "Did you really think that?" Hermione said walking towards him. "Yes. I think you're an incredible kisser. I also think you are beautiful, smart and mysterious. I honestly don't blame Harry for liking you." "Oh really? Why didn't you tell me? I've been waiting six years for you to tell me that." "Cause I am a dork and I didn't want to be rejected. I don't see why you would like a clumsy sidekick." "You're not a side kick, you just get less mentioning. I'm not going to lie, you are clumsy but I love it." Ron stood up and faced Hermione not noticing that his sister was no longer in the way. "Hermione, please say you love me again." Hermione grabbed Ron by the waist and reached in for a kiss. "Does that say it well enough?" Hermione said blushing. He replied with another kiss and they stood wrapped up in each other like they were meant to be. "Ron." "Yes Hermione." "I love you."


End file.
